


British ass

by MangaBitch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P England (Hetalia), 2P Hetalia, 2P Japan (Hetalia), 2p Asakiku, Age Difference, AsaKiku - Freeform, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blushing, Bottom England (Hetalia), Canon Gay Relationship, Couches, Countries Using Human Names, Cute, Dirty Thoughts, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Hentai, I Ship It, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, Living Together, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Nervousness, Nicknames, No Smut, Older Man/Younger Man, Pervertibles, Rare Pairings, Reading, Reflection, Romance, Sexual Humor, Shipping, Short One Shot, Shyness, Staring, Swearing, Tea, Teasing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Kuro was openly perverted and had a colourful outlook on sex. But unlike Lutz or Allen, he was capable of restraining himself with his urges. But he always has the time to appreciate Ollie's ass.





	British ass

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing rarer than Asakiku shippers, is fanfiction about 2p Asakiku

Kuro sat silently on the couch, reading his latest volume of adult manga. He had to say the women were drawn very nicely, their breasts had the perfect curve, the lines of the monsters and women were very balanced. He was a man who could appreciate art in every form, especially in novels as he knew how hard some of his artists worked.

He was enjoying his novel with a hot cup of green tea. Sipping every now and again while he flipped a page, enjoying a new chapter in all its detail. Saving them to his personal database for later. He never knew when it would come in handy or should the topic come up in conversation with the other nations.

Meanwhile, Oliver was in the kitchen humming away, as always in a good mood. Washing the dishes and making sure he wasn't too loud as to not disturb Kuro as he was reading. It was no wonder he was seen as the housewife type with how he acted in general. With how he loved to baby his significant other and make sure they were well cared for.

Kuro slowly peered up from his book, taking in his partner's good mood. He had no idea of how Oliver could be in such a good mood so often, what with his optimism and positive attitude. He wondered what it took to make Oliver get angry or at least in a bad mood, he knew manners were something he cared about much like himself.

But it could be endearing, no matter how good or bad the situation was he always found an alternative outlook. Though it could be exhausting for the English male had a hard time keeping his thoughts to himself. No matter how good or bad the situation was he had to comment, though he respected people's personal space sometimes at least.

However, like Kuro's 1p self he had a weakness for cute things. What with those big blue eyes and sweet cherub like smile, it melted the outer shell of Kuro's cold heart (just a little). But he had to say he enjoyed seeing Oliver punish his enemies, his methods of killing were rather intriguing. To sneak people with a poisoned cupcake, unsuspected and unthinkable.

Like he said, Oliver could be tiring, but he had such a cute little smile. He was useful, and he was a good cook. He spoiled Kuro, which the latter enjoyed in a partner, husband material. So, despite the troubles he faced by being in a relationship with Oliver. It had its perks and upsides, he just had to remind himself of that when things became… problematic.

He then sighed under his breath and returned his gaze to his lover. However, this time his gaze went a little lower than to admire the face of his significant other. I mean aside from being a country he was a man after all, he had healthy needs and desires the same as everyone else, thus he was reading adult novels.

As he stood by the counter washing the dishes, Oliver was swaying his hips unaware of his partner staring at him. Rather enjoying the view of his booty swaying from side to side. It was like there was a silent record playing in Oliver's head that caused him to want to get up and dance, which was amusing to watch he had to admit.

As he did so, a small smirk formed on Kuro's lips as he took in this sight. He almost forgot to mention, Oliver had a rather nice ass too. Yes, like many of the other 2p nations, Kuro appreciated the booty. It wasn't too big or too small, it was perfect sized. Plus, Oliver was a good fuck, when he had sex with him it brought out his masochistic side, causing him to bully Oliver just a bit.

He just loved seeing Oliver cry and beg, making him want to tease him even more. The sweet sounds of his voice and begging him to give him what he wanted instead of prolonging his pain. Just the very mental image sent a shiver down Kuro's spine, memories of being intertwined in the sheets flashing through his mind.

But he would always provide aftercare when they were done. It was essential to any relationship and he wasn't completely heartless after all. Though he was a lot more strict and thorough with punishments than his 1p was. Otherwise Oliver would sulk until he apologized, meaning physical contact of any kind was off the cards until he did so.

Meanwhile, Oliver peered over his shoulder nervously to see Kuro staring at him. He had felt eyes on his back for a while, but had to check just in case he was just on edge. But his guesses had been correct when he saw two sharp reddish brown eyes peering at him, an intense glare of desire pinning him down like a fish on a cutting board.

He still had his book in hand but had stopped reading it in favour of checking him out instead. He didn't mind Kuro reading such things, just as long as it wasn't in front of guests. As an individual, he believed sex was a thing two people did when they loved each other. And he did love Kuro, their intercourse was something he did to convey his feelings for the Asian nation.

However, he did feel a little uncomfortable at how Kuro was staring so much. He felt really on edge and was finding it hard to relax due to the fact he was being watched like a hawk. He took a deep breath and stopped washing the dishes "P… Poppet?" he asked timidly. He was trying to be reasonable, but he felt somewhat intimidated by Kuro's heated glare.

Kuro blinked, completely unfazed by his actions or how they effected Oliver "Hai Oliver-san" he replied casually. He didn't avert his gaze from the blushing Englishman, in fact he rather enjoyed watching the blush form on his cheeks. It just made him look even cuter than he already did on a daily basis, which he rather enjoyed.

Oliver swallowed nervously, he could see the predatory look in Kuro's eyes. It was dominant and he was highly aroused, making a shiver run down the Englishman's spine. "Can you not stare at me so?" he asked shyly. He felt naked, like the latter was looking right through him. He preferred sex to be soft and loving, but rough was ok now and again.

Kuro's eyes lit up with mischief, it seemed that his actions were causing certain feelings in his lover. "Oliver, if I didn't know better I would say you were aroused" he teased. Not that he minded, he loved to get a rise out of Oliver as he rather enjoyed watching the many emotions and feelings his lover would display.

England shivered, he had been caught out and he couldn't hide that. He knew this was what Kuro had wanted from the very beginning and he looked like the cat who had got the cream. He pouted crossly now facing Kuro, having removed his rubber gloves "Just once" he replied sternly. He had chores to do and he couldn't spend the entire day in bed after all.

Japan smirked, his plan seemed to have worked. After all, hard work paid off when you were dedicated to achieving your goal. He couldn't wait to tease Oliver behind the closed doors of their shared bedroom. "Hai Oliver-san" he replied.


End file.
